


I Believe in ... Dwarves

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: A random passing stranger with common pathways each day builds a silent trust. One kind gesture gains another in return and the biggest by far sheds light on who the mysterious stranger would be.  Imagined to be parted forever in bringing to life a beloved classic tale an imagined lost love is explored.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another lovely request i got on my Tumblr page for the charming actor. hope you enjoy it :D

Jack of all trades didn’t come close to describing you. Even in your youth you still had settled quite a list of accomplishments to your name, but then again with such a strict upbringing like yours who couldn’t get a lot done. With a big name comes privilege and also expectation and in the first sign of what is seen as betrayal to those plans the guillotine drops. Not that you really cared now that you were free from it all you were off again in New York in the latest of your plane hopping job’s scheduled stops for three months.

Patterns, it helped to keep patterns to stick to, and after your first week or so of confusion and nightly sessions of memorizing maps marked with your frequent stops you had it down and even in your loneliest days you found a series of steady travel companions to share your commute with. Tiny tethers binding you together on your journeys through your varied lives; a helping hand here or an offered holding of a door for a few moments more bound you as the loosest of friends without ever sharing your names.

One man in particular seemed to stick out. Now still faceless in your usual frenzy the large man seemed to melt into the seat beside you at your scoot over in realizing he had nowhere else to sit on the subway due to game day rush. In a wave his warmth and cologne instantly taking you off to some log cabin in the woods under a blanket of fresh snow just stirring an ache in you for some cider or cocoa. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted the novel he cracked open to the slip of paper inside marking his place and the ball cap pulled low covering his eyes. But in your attempt to steal a subtle glance at his face you softly muttered, “Oh,” as his eyes dropped to your touching thighs for the vibrating phone in your pocket.

Scooting down a bit in the seat you dug your left hand into your right pocket and pulled out the offending phone you flipped the cover back on to huff and roll your eyes to the caller stirring chuckles from the usual musician sitting across from you adjusting his violin on his lap away from a man moving past him. Answering the call you raised it to your ear, “I’m on my way.” You must not have seemed to belong to your voice as you felt the eyes of the stranger on your right lingering on you for a few moments. That was the big beginning you never saw coming. Diving into a slew of back and forth jabs about the best flavor of salad dressings, of which you clearly won at being able to name more than three and subconsciously had somehow prepped for this battle over the years with detailed descriptions of each in both flavor and texture and proper foods to use them on.

All of this amusing your bench buddy who chuckled a total of four times until you both shared an awkward joint stand where his hand settled on your hip to keep you from falling over at his belt catching on yours for a few moments. A soft thanks from you and a “Don’t mention it” in a scratchy British croon just aching for a hug in return at the hidden taste of lonely buried in it later and you were both unknowingly off to the same coffee shop.

At which he opened the door for you enjoying the continued one sided battle in front of him lingering until you were both out on the street and splitting at a corner two blocks over nearly making you pause to turn and see where he was headed. Something that would have let you know he had done just that, waiting for a couple minutes until he saw you trot up a stoop into a local publishing company before continuing on.

..

Daily you would cross paths, never a word traded between you past common polite acknowledges of presence. Always holding a spot open for the other in a silent bond of untested trust.

Three minutes your buddy was late. A swelling crowd in the subway left his seat taken by the elderly woman living a few stoops down from you, and a tall man with a fiery Mohawk who released the door he faked holding open for you nearly tore the strap off your bag when it caught on the strap set you off even worse without your friendly shadow behind you.

More than once you had felt him move closer to you faking an arm around you when a less than savory glance was cast your way along with a couple confidence bolstering times in his avoiding the attention of assign females ready to approach him. So standing there in the coffee shop alone in line you spotted the last glazed blueberry scone and in the reflection on the glass coated menu aimed at the door you hatched a plan.

A subtle addition to your order later and by the time he was third in line your hand stretched out turning your hat loving friend’s head. A surprisingly smooth set of fingers with a few random calluses folded around the back of your hand in claiming the bag and tall disposable cup. An impatient man behind you nudging you into your shadow’s side stirred you to move along with your shadow following after. The crowds passing by made it impossible for him to slip you the cash simply leaving you turning your head to say, “See you at five.”

A low chuckle followed and you swore you could hear him reply, “Ta, Love” followed by a hushed argument with himself at using that nickname.

.

Five came and went and found you with a bag of your favorite pretzel rolls you seemed to be too late to buy this week gifted by him earning an excited squeaking thanks drawing chuckles from him in return. Back and forth small favors and acts of kindness kept being traded until one day you were just gone, drastically dampening his final week in town when he had planned to get your number to keep in touch. Seven days he wallowed in his heartbreak at a lost chance with his ray of sunshine.

He had a long and turbulent time filming in the Hobbit trilogy and had loaded up his first few months after to record audio books to try and unwind, but now he was back off to London to be in the Crucible. John Proctor, yet another brooding emotionally damaged man going through his own personal, partially, if not completely self induced hell. No one knowing him well couldn’t say Richard Crispen Armitage wasn’t a glutton for punishment from time to time, even if self imposed. But he needed to bury himself, he needed to escape Thorin after having put so much of himself in bringing to life the proud Dwarf.

He needed an escape, he needed to find himself and across the pond in that first day on the subway an argument on which salad was best with steak from a passing couple had brought him into some sort of an aching need to be by you. His tiny ray of sunshine he hoped he could have spoken to past a few words here and there, something more substantial, something he could proclaim to others as proof that he could possibly have been yours, if even for a moment. Every inch of him begged to have been yours but endlessly is doubts would creep up, _not to spoil your life with his moods, you didn’t deserve the pain of him coming and going off again so soon, you were too precious, he didn’t deserve you._

.

England welcomed him back with open arms, no fan fair, no parade but the drizzly day was his welcome home hug as he vanished into the masses unnoticed off to his home from the early morning landing. Down in the tunnels he could have sworn he heard you, could have sworn he could smell the scent of your usual caramel apple cider mingling with the scent of your perfume all but making his mouth water. A rushing gust of wind sounded in the arrival of his train, a few people in the slow crowd passed him up until he heard your voice again. Turning his head his mouth fell open seeing you one handedly holding your phone with one hand also clamped awkwardly on your drink as your elbow pinned your open bag inches from spilling out as your other arm fumbled for your jacket sleeve behind your back.

Instantly his hand reached out and he guided the jacket in place for you to slide it up over your shoulder. Softly you said, “Thank you.” Reaching up you grabbed your drink with your free hand and continued onto the train saying, “Jimmy, I can’t-,”

A deep sigh left you as Richard hurried after you onto the train with an elated grin spreading onto his face wondering why you had been here by chance. Quickly he took the seat by the end spot where he knew you would sit, only to watch your bag drop to the floor along with your gaze to stare at it blankly though the voice clearly shouting through the phone. Nodding to yourself you stepped over your bag and sat in the bare spot taking a glance around the train, not noticing a few famous face in hiding staring at your bag just aching to help you pick up your books. Pinning your cup between your knees you lowered your phone to the metal guard by the doors on your right now shut in the taking off of the train, a quick punch to the metal divider drew all eyes to you quickly melting into knowing grins cluing Richard into their being familiar with you somewhat already.

Lifting the phone again you said, “Jimmy I gotta go someone just crashed into a muffin truck, I’m gonna go get me a free muffin. Get there when I get there.” Then hastily you hung up and set your phone on the bench beside you to lean forward at the others in the car beginning to laugh and chuckle as you were mumbling, “Asshole, he can wait till three.”

Setting your drink aside you filled your bag again and raised it to your lap to sit under your cup as you shifted to lift your now buzzing phone again breaking Richard’s chance to say something. A picture of your silver haired aunt in her garden brought a grin to your face as you answered the call relaxing back on the bench only to glance to your left at the familiar shadow on your left raising his fingers from his lap in a half hearted wave earning a weak chuckle from you at the odd coincidence.

“Aunt Nora.”

“Yes, the cottage is lovely thank you.”

“No, I am not using the crosswalk.” Chuckles sounded through the car, including from Richard, “No, there’s no jaywalking here. I am gonna jaywalk responsibly all over this city.”

Scattered chuckles rippled through the car, even from Richard in your sip from your cup. “Well Jimmy is an ass and he can wait. He’s never gonna take my advice anyways so why does he even call me?”

“No, saying he referred to me for my opinions on his screenplay doesn’t earn me a red cent.” You took another sip of your drink and hummed marking your having a response, “Twelve now, twelve screenplays about fly fishing reels.” That earned a snort from farther down the car from one of the other hiding actors, “And if he shouts at me one more time I will make sure he never talks to me again.” your head turned at the announcement of the upcoming stop, “Oh, I gotta go, my stop, hope you enjoy the toaster.”

At your pause the men listening in shifted on their seats, “Well then what box did I send you?” You huff deeply and roll your eyes shouldering your bag, “No, I know you have three blenders. Why would they send that? I bought a toaster.”

Stealing another sip you listened then lowered the cup again and shouldered your bag as Richard realized you had the same stop once again and readied himself, “Oh, that doesn’t seem practical, but if you prefer it over the others I will look into ordering a toaster for you.”

On your feet you stood and Richard did the same beside you, “I will see you Thursday, no, I am still not seeing anyone.”

You shook your head and pursed your lips for a moment, “No, I am fairly certain Jason Stratham is married.” You paused again at a snicker from farther down the train, “No, it’s not socially acceptable to tell a married man his thighs are delicious.” A loud laugh sounded behind you as you started to walk off the train. “No, I don’t know if she’s given him a son yet.”

“Well If I see him I will pass him the phone and you can tell him.” Richard chuckled lowly following you up to the street.

“No, I am not going to date him either. He smokes, I would rather not have to scrub my walls every six months because of someone blowing money on a four pack a week habit like uncle Ned.”

Again his grin held joining you for your joint walk through the quaint little corner town you were staying in that he saw your path to a lovely fairly large sized cottage he wondered if you were staying in alone on his path to his home farther down the street spreading his grin knowing you were so close. For all his hopes that you would get close once again his long final rehearsals had cut into his times with you in the early mornings but thankfully after his shows had started he got three days a week to share your morning stops in a café for a barely able to be called breakfast. And four nights a week he caught you after your late shifts for another trading of snacks and soft thanks for correcting nearly dropped items from both of you along the way.

.

Three months his show ran, three dreadful months of silence between you drug on until his final set of shows when you turned to him in his table beside yours in that café. Eyes never meeting as you kept having to guard your muffin from the bubbles the child that had stolen the seat across from you was blowing in his rebellious place in the table behind his parents freeing him for thievery by strangers. It seemed you had had enough and closed your notebook he had been trying to steal a peek inside for days now at your constant note taking.

A grin instantly flinched onto his face as you leaned in saying, “Ok, I had the best day at work and I know everyone in my family is far too busy to bother to care right now, so I have a deal for you.” His head nodded curious as to what you were suggesting, though right now he would agree to anything as he stole a glance at one of your other famous travel buddies claiming the seat across from him pretending to read his book hoping to keep catching this budding slow burn story right in front of him on his daily route. “So, I am offering to buy your breakfast-,” you said pulling your muffin and drink away from the child now pouring packet after packet of sugar into his juice, “Tomorrow, if, you just pretend to care for like five, ten minutes cuz I am just about to burst if I don’t tell someone.” A grin deepened on his face as you raised your cup for a sip while moving the sugar carrier away from the child as well.

Lowly by your side after another night of yelling he barely managed to grumble out, “Deal.”

That was all it took and there was a beaming grin on your face, and even in your distracted state he sat in a daze in the glow you seemed to give off in spilling out the full details of your being signed on to direct a play back in New York. Both tearing at his heart and solidifying your being there when he returned in two months time leaving him in a deadlock. But animatedly he nodded and held his grin commenting when he felt you were trying to hold back your excitement. All through your shared walk halfway to his work you continued until you had to turn, though this time his hand reached out for yours at the dropping of it in turning. The napkin his hand pressed into your palm was instinctually clutched as he strolled away smirking, seeing your reaction only in the reflection on the windows on a passing car.

A simple pause and glance down to your palm now exposing a number written across it under the note,

_‘If you ever need to talk, I’m a great listener. No pretending, I care._

_R’_

In a glance back you caught his own glance back and second wave at you in his darting across the street, smirking to yourself you pocketed the note you whispered to yourself, “I care.” A soft giggle followed and you bit your lip, wondering what he could have meant by that all the way to your next appointed errand for the day on your way to work. Unfortunately for your audience of over involved hiding actors swooning at your real life love story two days later you were off across the pond again leading them to move closer to Richard asking if he’d gotten your number yet.

.

Two months, a cute picture of purchases from distant stops in at your usual café and random bursts of texts almost always remaining unread for hours due to the time zone differences but always just as enthusiastically answered when he finally got to them. Richard clung to what little conversations you did get to have on your sporadic shared nights off he would painfully put off sleep so he wouldn’t miss your call.

.

That deep husky voice you could have sworn to have heard a less weary version of from somewhere lulled you into a sense of calm no matter how troubling your days seemed to go. Yes you had been named as director but instantly after a collapsed roof from construction on the structure next door you were cut out of a job three shows early, though it came as a blessing when your leading lady kept getting sick since her weekend trip south of the border.

Like they say when one door closes, or in your case, roof collapses, either way, just answer the damn knock at the figurative door. Or in your case phone call. A long since dusted profession of yours would have to be dusted off and on the heels of your mysterious R coming to town for a week you would be off across the pond again.

For all your hopes of sharing at least a dinner together the planning for work sent you on a headless sprint all over town. Every day you missed your R and it hurt all the worse that his messages to you were filled with hope that you could somehow meet up again for food sometime.

.

A casual stroll down the block was all it took as your bags shifted across your back in your stroll out of the shop where you made your final purchases. Across the way in a stroll across a raised bridge a familiar bag wielding man drew your instant attention.

You only had two hours before you had to head to the airport, to yourself you mumbled, “I could squeeze a brunch in.” Only to see him avoid a bike messenger to get hit by another sending his bag flying over the railing and down into the creek below parting his lips and earning a furious head roll as he stormed off. “No..” Eyeing the bridge you knew just where it let out and you turned to rush straight through the park passing onlookers wondering at the heavy bag wielding woman running mad through the park.

Panting heavily you dropped your bags at the side of a turn in a small river narrowed from the racing river, around which you saw the outer pocket of the satchel now torn free the contents into the river. With shoes and socks removed and pants rolled up you stepped into the river gathering what you could, ignoring the pooling of your loose curls into your face and over your shoulders at your shirt dipping and steadily growing wetter at your gathering everything floating free.

Easing the strap over your shoulder and the bag onto your lower back you dug into the water for the pen set and the pairs of keys a freshly arrived goose tried to dig for. The keys you won after a painful bite on your fingers but the string formed goldfish on a loop of its own was lost and your curses chased after the thieving bird. Peering downwards again you made certain you had gathered all you could see then turned to head back to your bags.

Adding your socks and shoes again you crouched in rolling your jeans down again to open his satchel. Luckily only a little water had gotten in as you eyed the wavy expanding book you pulled out saying, “Huh…Why are you reading a romance novel?” Commenting on its being a twin to the copy of the new book currently in your bag as you looked inside again. “Passport, wallet, more keys, travel paper and,” you sighed eyeing his wet plane ticket formerly being used as a bookmark leaving him set for a flight same time as you, “Well, at least you possibly have your phone.”

Lowering your knee you pulled your own phone out to quickly message him, _“Hey, wondering where you are and if we could meet up.” _Softly to yourself as you gathered up the bag again you muttered, “Come on…”

The phone pinged and you read his clearly agitated message, _“Can’t sorry, off to the British Consulate, just lost all my travel papers. Guess I’m missing my flight.”_

Softly in your pocketing your phone after glancing at the time you mumbled, “Ok, I can do this.” Turning to dart off to the street where you halted at the corner and let out a shrill whistle and raised your hand, “Taxi!” Three cars stopped and you practically dove into the closest one saying, “British Consulate please.”

He turned to glance at you and clearly understood the urgency of the matter and was simply ensuring you were settled before he drove off as fast as he possibly could. Weaving through the crowded streets you sat shifting in your seat at his maneuvers until your curiosity got the better of you and you looked in his bag again to find his passport just hoping to settle your nightly debate on what color eyes your mystery man held. A simple flip of the cover was all it took on the thankfully dry booklet for you to see the bright blue eyes of the man you’d never dared to dream your amazing R could be. Folding it shut again you turned your head and dug into your own bag to get your copy of the romance novel to add to his dry pocket.

Surely you must have missed a time skip as when you looked up you were parked outside the Embassy. A grin eased onto your face as you passed the driver the cash thanking him profusely and darted out after the familiar man in the distance entering the door with yet another glance at his phone uncertain of why you hadn’t replied yet. Giving his need at the door he followed the directions from the guard, huffing and pouting his way to the distant window to accept his clipboard to fill out the mountain of papers for this arduous tasks.

.

Straight to the man at the door you went flashing him a wide grin luring a curious one from him in return, “Hi, um, quick question. Big fella, bout six feet something, grey sweater, jeans and boots with a huffy attitude, you wouldn’t happen to know where he went, would you?” His brow ticked up and all at once the words just spilled out of your mouth, “See, I’m his land lady and there was this whole mess with the plumbing and he sort of stormed off when he couldn’t find his bag with his papers in it. Only, I found it, so I just need to find him. Save the trees and all that.” Another grin popped onto your face and he chuckled eyeing your hands lifting the clearly dripping bag in front of your chest.

Shaking his head he turned and pointed down the hall naming the path for you that you promptly speed walked your way past the other agitated and bored people looking you over along the way. Three turns a flight of stairs and a breath stealing heavy door later you spotted the pouting man slump heavily into a seat fiddling the twine tethered tiny pencil into his long fingers in his reading the first set of squares to fill in. Lowly he muttered, “Last name.”

His huff died at your prompt settling into the seat beside him turning his head as you nudged his bag closer to him thigh parting his lips, “So, I think I got everything, passport, wallet. Your book was soaked through but I had a copy in my bag so I just added mine in case you needed it for something. I didn’t see any notes inside, just your plane ticket, which might need exchanging. All I missed was that plushy fish thing on your key ring some sadistic goose bit me for it and took off.” Lowering his eyes he eyed his bag and the reddened pair of fingers wrapped in an awkwardly crooked line of band aids from your bag coated in Snoopy cartoon strips.

“I, how? This flew off a bridge.” On the verge of tears he continued, “I can’t ever thank you enough. You must have had to hop the fence and then jumped in a river to fish out my things…”

His eyes met yours and you tilted your head to the side for a moment with a spreading grin seeing those stunning eyes of his taking in each detail of your face. “I know. Honestly I’ve dropped a thing or two off there so I know just the best place to go fetch them.” Stirring a disbelieving chuckle from him. “I just hope you hadn’t cancelled any cards or anything yet. You really have no idea how many times I’ve dropped stuff down there.”

“I, I can’t ever thank you enough.”

You shook your head, “Hey, that’s what travel buddies do. No bag left behind and all that. I would love to say you would fend off a goose for my bag in return but knowing geese, I wouldn’t hold it against you if you didn’t.” Making him chuckle again.

“How-,”

“Oh, I was in a shop, just down the way, wanted to catch you, but, bikes, and bridges.” Your eyes shifted to the glaring women behind the counters then back to him.

“How can I ever repay you?”

“Well,” a smirk ghosted across your face in your voice lowering, “Other than to pretend I’m your landlady, as that’s what I had to tell the guard to get in, just go be your spectacular self.”

His brow inched up, “Seriously, I have to do something.”

“Seeing as we both happen to be heading to the airport I could really use a well known celebrity expedited path there or I might miss my flight?” You said with a creeping pleading grin making him chuckle lowly as he folded his hand around the bag with a nod. A quick explanation that his documents had been found later he passed the untouched packet back to the woman who grinned seeing just who she had been glaring at. He nodded his head and turned back to the door you were crossing to and he met your side to walk quietly out the building to the street again past the grinning doorman who gave you a thumbs up making you giggle in his wishing Richard a better day.

Inside another taxi he flagged down he said, “Hope you don’t mind, my place is on the way, just have to grab my bags by the door.” You nodded and sat back for the short drive to the hotel where you waited downstairs in his rush up to gather his things to dart back down again with a widening grin seeing you still waiting for him. Closing the trunk over his bags he claimed the seat beside you again and the driver took off. Stealing another glance at you and your slowly drying clothes he asked, “Airplane, um, where are you off to?”

“Oh, New Zealand.” Making his grin creep back out across his face, “My, um, Gramps is needing me for a job for a while.”

He nipped at his lip in a deep chuckle to purr lowly by your ear, “If I didn’t know better I’d say you had planned to fly out there after sneaking a peak at my schedule somehow.”

Smirking at him you asked, “You’re going back out there? Another Hobbit thing?”

He shook his head, “New project.” He wet his lips, “I’ll be out there in a month. Maybe, if you’re still there we could catch a bite?”

You nodded and once again in these seeming teleporting taxis you were parked in the arrivals gate where you both exited and planned to text upon landing to set plans for your unspecified meal in a months time. Up to the counter he went and claimed another copy of his ticket and then went through the full task of security on the way to his gate far far away from yours. His grin lingered as he settled into his seat eyeing the book you had given to him with a cute note about wanting to know what he thought when he reached a certain chapter over the double O’s marking hugs making him mentally mutter to himself, _“Fuck, I still don’t know her name.”_


	2. Chapter 2

“It shouldn’t be that hard.” Again Peter Jackson muttered this to himself in hopes of the mantra easing his worries as for the task necessary for his next film to take on a secure footing. The lead male of his film, a black Andalusian stallion, formerly a King in the tale, was required to be taught a certain set of choreography he had no clue how to handle the task.

The writer for the beloved tale was taking a great role in the filming and with a full supply of the gorgeous breed of horses he was granting use of for filming under the watch of his chosen trainer he assured that could master the difficult tasks ahead. A bing from the phone on the breakfast table beside him signaled its rise in his palm to see the email from the writer. Wetting his lips he read through the title, “Progress report.”

A simple video sat tempting him to watch without any further message past that. The stilled image was of the stallion with one hoof raised, exhaling slowly he hit play and heard the watered down music chosen for the scene beginning to play. Inside the pen marking the prison cell the stallion would be escaping from the door was pulled open by a string while in the distance the mysterious dancer, the lead female in disguise, takes their pose on one knee raising your arms upwards in an arch. Over the music a recorded female voice playing with an instruction guiding the horse out of the imagined cell.

Around a series of mock hallways and turns the horse would follow the instructions while the dancer, who made a deep arch forward in a long back stepping squat the horse ducked and walked behind a set up half all marking the opening in the wall he would be ducking under nearing the dancer bringing the cameraman closer to her. A steady rise on one foot from a crouch to hold her leg behind her in a straight line while their arms went from over their head backwards in a sudden drop of the leg into a pirouette through an instruction leading the stallion in a spiral around a stand in person holding a newspaper up in place of the stack of items distracting the servant.

A spiraled set of steps led the horse through a garden divided by paisley shaped hedges leading him towards the King’s celebration of taking over the kingdom from the King. Having had to capture a passing Enchantress in asking for shelter, whom he had forced to give him powers enabling the transformation the King was faced with. A final set of spiraled steps led up to the big moment when the dancer and horse would both give giant leaps, her in a grand jete bent in a deep arch backwards through the high jump through an opening with dangling strips of fabric easing the horses’ comfort in jumping through a partially covered opening. Another few set of spiraled steps in the upwards flare of the music marked the enraged King watching the dancer hurry over looping an arm mid spin to leap up onto the unsaddled horse’s back.

A few turns around markers later came with the dancer’s reach down to grab a set of bags waiting on a table set up in the field before the video ended with the writer grinning while saying, _“See, nearly to the stage of a first test on a set. Just a few more nerves to work out. We may have to add in the curtains later with a computer for him to leap through, everything else is nearly perfect. Hope this calms your nerves.”_

With a chuckle in awe Peter sat as the video shut off signaling his head to pop up and call for his wife and daughter to bring them closer to watch the video themselves. Fran asked after a chuckle of her own, “How did they train them to do that?”

Peter chuckled, “Not a clue. Some expert with that breed I suppose, but more importantly, who did he get for the role of the dancer?”

Fran, “Whoever it is that was quite a leap, and in dirt and grass too. Must have trained a while to get that leap onto the horse right.”

With a giggle their daughter went back to her breakfast in their overlapping listing of schedules to find the best day to plan to go and drop by the ranch to see the herd and dancer for themselves.

…

Just under a month out in this lush haven you giggled circling the stallion around to the pen again with a tap on the side of his neck in his slowing trot. Your eyes dropped to your grandfather asking, “How’d his jump look?”

He chuckled patting your stallion’s neck in your leg swinging over to the left to hop down beside him, “Nearly to the height of your leap. Nice parallel.”

Giggling again you kissed the cheek on the stallion’s cheek in his bumping his forehead to yours, stroking his face you said, “Amazing job Sir Guy.” Looking to your grandfather you said, “Hope they like the video.”

He chuckled saying in your guiding Sir Guy into the barn to brush him down and let him loose after the long morning of practicing, “I know they will, and when they come down I know they will love you.”

You rolled your eyes, “I haven’t had a role since, it’s got to be over four years now. Not counting the voice over jobs.”

He chuckled, “Jaqiearae, your Gran’s name, your name, I wrote the part in honor of her and you are her twin. Why do auditions, you know the story by heart and Sir only listens to you and lets you ride him. Plus, most of the film he has to be without a saddle, only you know how to control him that way!”

You sighed and let Sir free locking your purple eyes on his pale green ones, “You are devious.”

He chuckled and led you to the kitchen for a lunch waiting for word on when they would be dropping by.

.

Word for the film had circled around and the adaptation of a classic book from a New Zealand writer being filmed by a famed Director worthy of the task, leaving just the wonder as to who would be portraying the leads. Surely a great number of former Lord of the Rings cast members had been cast to various roles, with Andy Serkis working as Co-Director once again for extra scenes and angles and under Richard’s statement he would be traveling out here you made an assumption of your own as to who was playing the lead role.

The famed Director, who you had forced yourself not to squeak when he arrived and moved to greet you. In shaking your hand his lips parted at your wide grin easing out his, “I’m sorry, you just-,”

You shook your head with a giggle, “No, it’s ok. The role was written about my Gran, who I look like and am named after. It’s amazing to meet you.”

He chuckled asking, “You wouldn’t happen to have been in that video Joe sent me?”

With a weak giggle you replied, “Ya. Gramps has been plotting it seems. I got Sir Guy to follow the steps pretty easily though either way.”

“How did you manage that?”

You shrugged, “Known him since he was born. The size might fool you but he’s a giant softie and eager to please.” Making him chuckle again.

“You even managed to bring the dance from the book to life. Have you studied on it long?”

“Not particularly. Gramps had a few sketches of the big parts, the rest was easy to add in with the sketches of the sets.”

“Do you choreograph dances often?”

With an awkward giggle you replied, “Um, not really, not since I retired from figure skating.”

His brow inched up, “bad injury?”

You shook your head, “No. Triplets.”

He chuckled again, “That would do it.”

Moving to the table you shared more about the tricks Sir Guy had been taught while the others merely could be used for stand in shots or extra travel scenes with you to let him rest through the busy filming schedule. By the end of the visit the directors had been charmed into your Gramp’s plan signing you on the spot for the role knowing you, as plotted, would be perfect for the role.

…

_In heavy rains after losing her home Jaqiearae, an orphan with no memory of her family or childhood, is driving with eyes narrowed in focus for anywhere to stop, reciting the intro to the halfway burned fairytale seated on the passenger seat. _

_\- The tale of an evil King off in the lands to the East refusing to show his face for burns from a fire killing his wife and daughter who vanished in the furious brewing of a war to sate his rage from his loss. From there the story switches to a young King Jon, who was able to end a longstanding war that granted him rule over the Evil King’s lands when he fled. Jon’s uncle and generals returned from war, all noting the change in them who was named regent of those new lands._

_Slowly things would start to change, delving into a great deal of his introduction to a series of well bred women he would be choosing from for his bride. The wrong one clearly in the lead due to her plotting ways, but of course the young King was none the wiser. And in the middle of a storm an exhausting Enchantress would arrive pleading for shelter only to be held hostage by the uncle, who would use the situation to force the gift of powers for himself. Those powers used then to shift King Jon into a huge black Andalusian stallion he would then trap in the dungeons, declaring him as having fled his throne. -_

_That was where the story ended as the oddly burned book stopped in at a small diner just outside the town where Jaqiearae would be moving into the groundskeeper housing on the estate she had been hired in, all her belongings crammed inside her car. The dusty and dim diner sat softly humming with the noise of the usual faces filling their usual spots in the midnight shift. Through the walkway she walked to the empty booth setting down and at the approach of the waitress a drink order is given and she accepted the menu offered resting her bag on the booth beside her. _

_Oddly flipping pages were heard by her as well as the clomping of hooves from the King in the dungeon muttering to himself a string of curses while she curses to herself at the continued search for the full novel. Ignoring the sounds she eyes the menu stopping at the pasta dish feeling oddly familiar, remembering the last time she had the dish. At ordering it however the waitress, with an odd glisten in her eyes, would move back to behind the counter to slide a sign over to flip a hidden switch suddenly flinging your booth backwards through the wall sending you hurtling through an eerily dark tunnel only to fall heavily into a pile massive bed. _

_Groaning in pain Jaqiearae begins to scour the large bedroom formerly belonging to the King, only to hide at the entrance of servants, hear a deep voice in her head she knew right away as the trapped King’s. Knowing where she is now she begins to hatch a plan, knowing the layout of the castle by heart from the diagrams in the book and detailed notes from various scenes she hides her things and then changes into a dancer’s outfit to distract the Evil Uncle. Through the dance the stubborn King reluctantly follows the voice in his head through the magically opened cell. A dance later and the dancer leaps through an opening into the night out of sight from the King to cheers in time to leap up onto the King Stallion’s back to guide him out of the castle and into the wild grabbing her hidden things along the way._

Those scenes focused with you were easily shot, granting you a scene with Graham McTavish, the Evil Uncle. In awe the extras and Graham, upon watching the playback of both Peter and Andy’s footage of the escape scene were amazed as to how you had trained the masterful creature to perform that escape through the expansive sets and extras far away from you for the majority of it.

Settling nicely into your own stride portraying this amazing character your Gramps had created the buzz in town had grown astoundingly and at the first stolen picture of you elation flooded through those hopeful for the film at a fellow New Zealander, and none other than a perfect embodiment of the female lead. Who all were thrilled to not have been altered, as many females from novels had been, mess of pitch black curls and bright purple eyes intact along with your far from statuesque Barbie like figure many had assumed to have to be forced through.

A final day was what you had to get through before the date Richard had stated marking his arrival to the continent embodying heaven for you in miles of green you were glad to be in again. The final scene in city would come after Jaqiearae would be returned back to the diner.

.

Knee bouncingly anxious Richard sat on the seat to his assigned car on the ride back from the airport after taking an earlier flight in hopes of surprising you. His message to you had gone unanswered and with the pictures Graham had sent him of the seemingly unknown female lit up his final weeks as to why you had been so scattered on times to message or call him between his own scattered tries to reach you. Sharing the lead roles in the film he was guaranteed one kiss, hopefully not his only chance at doing so if he doesn’t spoil things. A stop at the rental home he secured near Graham’s home, the same one from his time in the Hobbit, his bags were dropped off and he was off to the film set.

.

Through the group of crew members he flashed quiet grins to in a silent greeting at their motions that they were filming Richard followed the allowed paths to find Andy’s side seeing through the monitor your filling mundane repair tasks through the motions of nurses passing you by. A few scenes were filmed, all one after another that Andy marked off the list, Luke Evans’ appearance turned Richard’s head, not knowing he was playing King Jon’s Nephew and the son of the sick owner of the estate. Sean Bean and David Wenham also passing through feigning to be lawyers instead of the elder two of a trio of Wizards. Handfuls of lines were traded between tasks until you were seemingly gone and Andy motioned you had been moved to Peter’s filming area outside signaling his turn to find you.

With a grin he caught you after yet another shirt change with a brushing of dirt to be coated over your jeans. Random yard work tasks were filmed with more servants and moments to run into Luke until you were kneeling in front of a blue mat. Turning around at Luke’s approach your eyes would move to the window you could clearly see Viggo Mortinson through, the third Wizard, playing the bedridden owner making your head tilt. An odd shake of the bush behind you turned you again before your sudden lift to a crouch to flip forward onto your back. Giggling to yourself you tilted your head back calling out, “Another take?”

Peter chuckled saying, “I think two more should do it Dear.”

With a chuckle Luke reached down to help you up to your feet again to get back to your former spot before he trotted backwards to his former mark. Wetting your lips you couldn’t help but grin seeing the silent Richard giving you a brief wave from behind the camera that rolled back to the first spot and you faced the bushes readying to turn again at your cue.

.

Final cut was called and fully changed out of your clothes you made your way out to the garden where you paused seeing the arrival of your brother into your sight chatting with your Grandfather. Lowering your eyes you started looking around inching up the sleeves of your sweater catching Richard’s eye again at your curious behavior until he caught the reason why. A small girl raced across the grass shouting, “Mommy!” Crouching down your grin split across your face to wrap her in your arms. With lips parted Richard along with the other actors eyed the miniature version of you grinning madly only to crash into your when her identical brothers tackled the three of you into the grass making you giggle in their joined shout of, “Mommy!”

Guiding the three of them up in your arms you helped them onto your lap for the eruption of giggles and squeals from the three in your coating them with kisses ending with their helping you up to your feet in tugging on your outstretched hands stirring chuckles from the actors. “So, have you been exploring?”

The three of them nodded and you eyed the group of actors nearing you and your adorable trio with spreading grins that flinched at your daughter’s turn to them ending with a wide eyed expression through a sharp shriek making you mouth an apology to the group before your sons leapt forward to latch onto Sean’s legs in tight hugs, “Boromir!”

Tilting your head forward through their group latching onto each of their legs in shouting the names of their characters they knew them by ending with Richard, who crouched at your sons’ tugs on the end of his shirt only to chuckle at their brushing his hair back to look at his ears. Your eldest son saying, “See, they aren’t huge!”

Richard, “For the film we had fake ears to match the padding.”

Your daughter’s hand rubbed his stubbly cheek with a giggle saying, “Your beard is growing.”

Chuckling lowly he stole a glance at you in her turn away to trot curiously back to David who was chatting with your sons, “Yes it is.” Instantly his eyes shifted back to you and he rose up again confirming your near identical brother, though over a foot taller and broader beside a slender redhead with hazel eyes he decided far from related to you past marriage leaving his presence a mystery. Hopefully not being the father of said trio, who he completely understood why you hadn’t mentioned them before when you hadn’t talked about either of your families, but being near you enough he knew, unless you were the type to despise a wedding band, you were not married. But no matter the reasoning for how you had split with the father he couldn’t be mad at the surprise when it came in such an adorable package.

“Hi.”

Chuckling lowly he replied, “Hi.”

“I’m sorry, about the shrieking and ear pulling and cheek rubbing.”

Chuckling lowly he replied, “No need to apologize.”

Around his legs little arms wrapped and your free daughter hugged yours asking, “Mommy, is he coming to dinner too?”

Your sons pouted up at you parting your lips and making Richard laugh to himself in the trio pleading, “Please?!”

Richard grinned as your brother Jay who said, “Pot roast, if you’re feeling adventurous.”

Richard nodded, “I would love to.” Peering down at the cheering trio who grabbed his hands to lead you all to the waiting car that would take to your home through the sneaking away of actors at calls from their handlers that their rides were there leaving the Directors and crews to pick up.

Giggles and stories filled your dinner, through which Richard swore he’d never smiled so much. Even through the shift into the quickly abandoned game of checkers dying in another fit of giggles followed by a chasing game through the distraction of a mention of a book sending them off for the sketch pads and crayons leaving you adults to a try for some conversation. Clearly now, Steven, the redhead now named as your brother’s partner, was of no threat to Richard’s try to win you over for a date. Lost in your own sharing of plans, now oddly including the couple driving halfway across the island to their rental home for the summer break with your children who were now seemingly lost to the world in their creative fire.

Your eyes rolled at your Steve’s mention of how much you loved to watch Robin Hood with the trio making Richard chuckle again at their shared love for the series and say with a nudge of his elbow to yours, “Not many remember me in that.”

With a smirk you asked, “Who could forget you all sassy in eyeliner and head to toe leather on an equally sassy horse.” Spreading a grin across his face.

“Just something about me on a horse that makes me disappear.”

A soft giggle escaped you and in a mumble raising his glass to his lips your brother whispered, “Marry him.”

Before you could even roll your eyes Richard’s grin flinched at your children asking, “You’re getting married?!” Shooting up to their feet to wrap around the actor grinning wider at your deepening blush and pointed glare at your brother mouthing, “Thank you.”

He mumbled back, “I swear, I could shout their names but I whisper and they could hear a mouse talking a mile away.”

Your daughter hugged his arm tighter along with her brothers on his other and his neck from behind who excitedly shout, “We’re gonna have another Daddy!”

Daughter, “Then I’ll really be a Dwarf Princess, and I’ll tell Jeffrey he can just bite me!”

You giggle and rub your fingers over your face “You know you’re not supposed to say that in school.” Making Richard chuckle to himself at her momentary defensive pout.

“But I didn’t say it in school.”

You nod “That’s right. Just please remember that when you see Jeffrey.”

She nodded and her brother said, “Tell him to suck it!”

You rubbed your face again as Richard chuckles and your third son asked, “What? Daddy says it.”

With a grin you replied lowering your hands, “Oh, we are going to be best friends with the principal I see.”

..

In waving the group off away from your rental home after having carried your slumbering children to their car seats you strolled with Richard back to your porch so you could fetch your keys to drive him to his place. “I’m sorry.” He looked down at you with brows raised catching your flinching glance up at him, “About the marriage comment.”

He chuckled lowly, “Oh it’s no problem. I absolutely adore them.”

“Yes. Very adorable, and very opinionated.”

Again he chuckled playfully purring, “Three guesses who they inherited that from.”

“Ha ha.” You said opening the front door to fetch your keys. In another glance up at him you caught the question in his gaze he was respectfully holding back from asking, “I know I didn’t mention, my kids, but-,”

He shook his head, “No, you don’t have to apologize. I understand, we’d only spoken a few times.”

“It’s sort of,” you sighed and wet your lips leaning against the wall signaling his lean back to sit on the back of the couch nipping at his lip ready to hear you share, “I come from a very long line of successful people. And there were certain expectations. So me and Jay did our best. He’s a make up artist for a film company back in England, Steve is a plastic surgeon, part of the only reason mom and dad accepted their relationship.”

He nodded and you continued, “I got accepted to Cambridge,”

“Wow.”

You giggled then said, “I was also a world championship figure skater, when I got pregnant. Instantly I was the failure of the family, and in support of me we split from them,” he nodded again as you wet your lips anxiously, “my fiancé, he was a grand prix driver-.” Raising his brows, “He died, and um, well, I wanted more than anything to keep them, but I had my acceptance letter and nowhere to live and obviously I had to retire from skating.” Your head tilted for a moment and you continued, “I just remember crying over it, and then Steve and Jay sat me down, they picked a house and gave me a key. It still wasn’t legal for them to get married, let alone adopt them but at least they wouldn’t be sent off to some strangers out where I couldn’t be a part of their life.”

Richard nodded again, “It was hard, leaving them for school, and then random jobs after, but for the most part Gramps raised us and the kids know we all love them. And even when I’m away for months I call daily, well, I’ve missed four calls.” A grin eased back across his face, “Oh the first missed call was awful. I got off this miserable shift from assembling the sets for a musical and it was an awful 19 hour monster of a day and I just died when I got home. And I just jolted up two hours later and just burst into tears and calmed down long enough to call them, they were barely a year old but still-,”

After a pause you said, “I know, it’s a lot.”

He shook his head, “No. It must have been unbearable at first. I know my mum said working after me and Chris was just dreadful for, well, shy of, thirty years or so.” Making you giggle as he chuckled and wet his lips in your grabbing the keys and pulling off the wall. “I think it’s amazing you manage to make it work. Do you live far from them?”

“No. We have a mother in laws cottage for me. When I’m working they like to keep it separate I tend to pace or snack and they need their sleep. Plus, I mean, I had this show a few years ago, got off it and decided to take some time off,”

“Really, how did that go?”

You giggled locking the door behind you leading him to the car, “Oh it was marvelous, for about eight months and then my kids told me to go back to work.” He chuckled as you giggled, “Apparently they thought I was going to get upset because when I travel I send home gifts and postcards I love their reactions. So they insisted I not sit at home all the time waiting for them to get back from pre k or their little clubs.”

“Well, I know if I had you all to myself I would never send you away.”

“Ooh, you know how to sweep a woman off her feet.” You said that with a giggle bumping your elbow to his, “Careful you might just force a proposal out of me.”

He chuckled in your next giggle then purred by your ear, “Don’t tempt me.” You glance up at him and he eases his arm around your middle and leans in to kiss your forehead.

Unlocking the car you were freed and you both took your seats continuing to chat through the short drive before he headed inside with a stolen peck on your cheek and a wave in your turning to head back to your rental again.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the horse trailer Richard stood elatedly grinning while the massive stallion was being unloaded by you. Slowly the black body stepped out and then all at once he stood open mouthed looking humorously enough up at this giant beside you as your hand stroked his neck saying, “Richard, meet Sir Guy.” At his name the Stallion puffed his chest out and raised his head making you giggle.

Richard hummed back extending his hand that smoothed along his neck affectionately, “It is a pleasure, Sir Guy.” He looked to you with a smirk, “Interesting name.”

You giggled shifting your head, “It’s the hair.” His brow rose only to see Sir shake his head the same way and puff up again making Richard chuckle, “From the minute he was born only one named seemed fitting.”

Again Richard chuckled then he waited by Peter in your changing back into your dancer’s costume through getting himself mic’ed up so you could hear him behind the camera. Out again Richard couldn’t help but smirk seeing you in your layered skirt and midriff bearing top with dangling strings of coins and beads with a facial veil attached to strings of beads and coins draped around your head. Barefoot with bags draped over your same shoulder as in the previous scene you tilted your head so your earpiece could be hidden a bit better by the makeup aid then you strolled to Sir. A couple quickened steps later and in his walk to you, you leapt and spun your way onto his back with an arm around the base of his neck. In adjusting your skirt to how it was a few soft sounds you gave and Sir turned to line up with the camera set on the truck that would lead you to the aerial shots from a helicopter.

For nearly an hour you filmed the final stretch of the fleeing scene. With previous stints over the usual rocky wastelands feeding into a sandy hell leading you to this lush haven that would end at the edge of a snow coated stretch you filmed a week prior with a second horse, Trouble, back in your usual clothes after your film persona had changed out of the costume, a scene you were setting up for next. In the short break time for Sir you were filmed at his side stripping and changing through your explaining to King Jon over all you knew about his world and life in it. For the rest of the day you would be filmed strolling beside the Stallion King at his refusal to let you treat him as some meager ‘beast of burden.’

To which you swiftly added a sarcastic, “Thanks, coming from the one with the butt three times bigger than my torso.” Almost perfectly Sir snorted and shook his head glancing away from you earning a deep chuckle from Richard through the ear piece making you grin and glance away for a moment before you would continue on in the line of questioning you three managed to pull off.

A sudden sneeze from Sir and a slip off a log you ended up straddling with a squeak at the pinch in your thigh muscle bringing one of the crew members and Sir lowering to bite your belt to help lift you from the awkward position. A few moments of stretching and apologies later and you were back to the steady pace of the scene where the furious King was giving you the silent treatment to keep from insulting you ending with a harsh argument between the pair over an offhand remark he misunderstood.

Culture clashes down to blatant insults over your lack of status cast them back into an even harsher argument ending with your shouting, “Well at least I didn’t go and get engaged to some conniving money hungry throne stealing whore in a well tailored gown!” In a silent signal from you made Sir puff up seemingly agitated stance that melted in his sharp turn to continue on while you covered your lips with your fingertips in the sharp break in the conversation.

For you at least the day was done, prep Sir for the drive home and change and then you could leave, where Richard would have to go to record his vocals for the day, listening to his muffled recording from the harsh surroundings to go through again. His late nights were filled with that and your early mornings were to touch up yours leaving you both in opposing schedules.

Randomly your children would drop by every few days always giving plenty of love to Sir Guy who bounded around them like a giant puppy as well as Richard, who they still hoped would be joining your family soon. While on screen you and King Jon would bond, Richard’s bond with your family grew by the minute.

.

Between the silent treatment scenes and awkward bonding scenes just flooded with dialogue your jaw seemed to be aching all the more with your hours of smiling beside Richard between takes through the day. But today you would find a break. In which King Jon would ponder on where he had become so familiar with your face through mental debates with himself on the subject you would outwait a storm for the night in a cave.

By the fire you eyed the huffy Stallion you inched closer to help in correcting his mane and tail in a poorly masked order that melted into a far more personal string of questions. First to learn all you knew of his intended which then led into his own delving into your personal life hinting at the clearly bubbling connection in this search for a Wizard to correct the enchantment on him.

.

The difficult schedule leaving you both to distant nights apart and no relationship to speak of to simply drop by the other’s place without feeling like you are shoving things on way too fast. New faces on the set came with your arrival in the Wizard’s keep. Inside which you found Viggo, Sean and David, a trio of bickering Wizard brothers all refusing to aid the King, who requested for you to wait outside believing it was his problem and his alone. Yet in their suspecting another on their doorstep a flock of hornets had you racing inside to find shelter crossing the path of the brothers, all of whom flat out refused to aid the King until you were spotted. Brushing back your hair from your face they would fall silent and see your burn scars on your arm from an unknown source that would return to you the title of Princess stunning the King.

With the Wizard’s aid you would storm the castle from the ruined lands and find the Evil Uncle to overthrow. But that would be filmed in the following week and in the scene with the famous group of actors you were asked along to a group dinner, after which you had managed to sneak an agreement to meet up for wine and ice cream with Richard. Something small and simple before your next three nights off, in which you would use to plan as many intimate date nights in as possible now that press was at an all time high with the extra actors around.

…

Blurred together bits and pieces of your night wove together in your dream to the point where you had lost track of what had happened. There was certainly a fair bit of making out, no lack of wine either, and a trip to somewhere, you recalled the car you had climbed into for the trip there and back again. For whatever that trip was blinking awake the warm body intertwined with yours was unmistakably naked and by your clear mental check of yourself as to what portion of your skin was touching either his or the sheets and pillows you were too. So no doubt you had given it all up the first night, though with how long you had played this ping pong battle of attraction and fleeting moments it was long overdue, even on the first date.

Groggily a bearded cheek stroked along your collar bone in a content hum from the waking man tangled around you. Lowly in a rough murmur he asked, “Is it the hangover teasing me or are we naked?”

Giggling weakly you raised a hand to rub your face, not realizing until you moved it that it was resting squarely on his ass making him grumble at the loss of contact threatening his hold on you, “Definitely not the wine.”

Inhaling deeply Richard reached up to rub his face only to pause at a knot stroking along his nose, drawing his hand back he eyed the curious silver band on his finger with a knot in the shape of a heart, “I, have a ring.”

Your chin tilted and shifting your hands you raised the other from under the covers to see a matching silver knotted band on your left ring finger, in your silence he raised up to inspect your expression reading blank and difficult to decipher. “Yes, that is a ring.”

Turning your heads you looked around the bed and turning to the same nightstand Richard chuckled at his arm outreaching yours to grab the pack of papers there in a deep blue folder he brought back with him to settle between you. Wetting his lips he opened it resting it against his propped up knee only to have his mouth drop open at the temporary marriage certificate you could show off until the official one came in the mail.

Covering your mouth with one hand you reached out to pull out the sheet in the pocket beside it only to start giggling at the clearly notarized prenup you had written up, “Drunk me remembered the prenup.”

Unable to help it he chuckled then pulled out the license and official Polaroid and receipt to pick up the full set of pictures. In the single image you eyed your Grandfather beaming beside you both with equally sober seeming beaming grins to match making him hum, “Now we know who stood witness.”

Giggling again you shook your head, “Grandpa and his mischief.”

Lowly he hummed reading the selected choice of your hyphenating your name with a hint of a grin as it sunk in that you were his wife and your triplets were by extension his step children. A phone call broke him from his thoughts and he rolled over to grab his cell phone seeing his lawyer calling. Curiously he answered seeing your inching up against the pillows you fluffed up behind you and within a few minutes he thanked his lawyer then hung up to say, “My lawyer and yours filled out our official prenup. The one we signed count as a basis intent for the official one, they will have it all printed and sent out tomorrow for us to sign.”

You nodded then couldn’t help but giggle again at his closer inspection of his ring wondering why it was itching only to have his mouth fall open at the tiny bunny silhouette filled with purple blue and green watercolor filler on the side of his finger. “I have a tattoo.”

Turning your head you looked at the agape expression on his face, “I have gone over 40 years without one, now, tattoo.”

“What is it?” you leaned in only for him to pull his hand away to drape over his head making your mouth fall open in a weak laugh, “Seriously, that bad? I am your wife you know. I will find it eventually.”

In that a soppy grin melted out of him and he rolled his eyes and groaned offering you his hand, “No laughing.”

“Oh it’s a finger, can’t be that bad if you didn’t notice it at first. Besides, finger tattoos are notorious for fading quickly, I’m sure you could just rub it off or something before it heals.” All at once his offensive mark now was his most prized position as it stood for your nickname and a marker for your union, no matter how ill advised the drunken night had let you there he would treasure it always and never let it fade.

“Aww.” A giggle left you and he looked to you with a playful glare in his reach for your hand. Only to laugh seeing on the side a tiny red heart on the belly of a grumpy teddy bear and past the knuckle in cursive _‘Mr Crispi’_ forming a string to hold a heart balloon making him laugh as you added, “It even has hearts over the I’s,” you said giggling in his move to lay flat on his back rubbing his face.

“Priceless.”

“It is adorable. I am definitely keeping it. You know my cousin always said my first marriage would end in an annulment.”

Instantly he turned to look at you, “Who said anything about an annulment?” Raising your brow you look at him finding him smirking, “You’re stuck with me now.” Rolling your eyes he inched closer planting his lips on yours in cupping your cheek with a low hum at your hands timidly settling around his jaw line.

Between the deepening of the kiss and a timid move to wrap you around him again, clearly lulling you back into a recap of the night before, you knew you would not be able to forget or ever regret, a call was received from his family at their call. The driver he had ordered had picked them up to get them to the airport for the dinner you had planned for your families to meet you would no doubt have to plan.

A knock at the door tearing Richard from bed to hastily dress as you did the same and joined him in greeting the jewelers in their delivering the rings you had chosen the night before leaving you both stunned at how dazzling they both were. With a simple try to test the size the jeweler left you both and those gorgeous rings were put back into their boxes again.

Leaving the plans for later you were lifted and carried back to bed for another bout of snuggling and passionate lip locks until the dinner you had ordered arrived as well. Tangled up in a mess of arms you laid on your side with Richard leaning back against your chest ensuring your leg was draped over his hip as your fingers trailed across his chest, chin and neck. In a low hum as his own fingers trailed across your arms and leg he asked, “Did you want to try that Mongolian place Tuesday? As a second date?”

After a giggle you asked, “Technically -,”

He chuckled and shifted turning his head to lock his eyes on yours folding his right hand over your left smoothing his fingers over it with his thumb stroking around your knotted band. “I would like to take my amazing ray of sunshine wife of mine on a date, and several after.” A grin eased across your lips and he continued, “This certainly is not how I would have ever dreamed a proposal of mine would go, let alone imagine myself to be someone who would wake up married. Trust me I don’t regret it, I will never regret it.” His left hand took the place of his right and as your eyes locked on his he reached with his right for the boxes again he left on his stomach.

“One step at a time, date to date. No jumping straight to a house and two car garage, nice and slow, get to know who you’ve woken up with,” in a shift of his hand he brought out the ring he brought up to your ring finger he held right on the tip of it smirking hopefully through a low purr, “What do you say? Give me a shot? Make me the luckiest man on the planet, promise me that spot on the bench by you, always?”

Unable to speak through the idiotic grin spilling across your face at your nod he beamed in easing the ring back on your finger. His smile dropped at his lean in to plant his lips on yours starting up a struggle against your smile you could just barely control ending when you pulled back saying, “Gimme.” His brows inched up and a chuckle left him in your reach that fell short in the reach for the second box he brought closer to you, opening it you pulled out his ring giggling then saying, “My turn, so you can remember it.”

He chuckled again rolling over to settle on his side propping up on his elbow through a deepening grin offering you his hand, on which he stole another glance at your wedding bands and his tattoo lighting up his eyes in taking in the light in your eyes at your giddy lick of your lips and giggle. “Give me a minute, you had time to think up a whole speech.”

He wet his lips them hummed lowly, “How about this, I make you a promise,” your grin spread again, “To always hold your place in line, always be there to hear your rants or family arguments. Listen when need someone to rant to about even the most simplistic of things that brings that spark in your eyes while you get lost in your wondrous rambling all the way to an amazing job offer that could send you worlds away off on some whirlwind adventure with a talking horse.”

Giggling to yourself an unexpected sniffle left you and his free hand moved to wipe away the stray tear streaking down your cheek, “I will do all I can to be worthy of this chance. Help with your incredible children and hectic family and schedule. I will be your land lady,” again you giggled and he chuckled saying, “I will storm any embassy, and jump in a vast number of rivers to fight off scores of geese for any number of tacky goldfish key chains.”

“You would fight off geese for me?”

“By the hundred. I would lose,” you giggled again, “but I would still try, for you.”

Nipping at your lip you fidgeted your fingers around his ring, “I want you to be honest,”

He nodded, “Ask me anything.”

You giggled and wet your lips, “No, I mean, I know you like your space, and you get moody and we might have to spend months apart, feelings be damned, be honest with me.”

“I will always be honest with you.”

Your eyes narrowed and he smirked in return, “Unless of course it’s about my baking, I do need my confidence bolstered in that, I love it but I get unnecessarily nervous with complicated recipes.”

He chuckled again, “You have my word. Just humor me in my home repair attempts. I find any excuse to break out my toolbox.”

Giggling to yourself you eased the ring on his finger, “Deal.” In the instant it settled into place he leaned in planting his lips on yours easing his arms around you while yours circled his neck and back.

…

Big family dinners and days to get to know one another came and went. Your brother flew off back to England at the end of their summer vacation to see you and already Richard felt the unbearable sting weighing on you daily. Sharing in your skype calls with the triplets and speaker calls between your long days on location hoping, as you did that you could find yourselves back in England to be near them again. Thankfully and painfully the filming was coming to a close, bringing with it the end of your secluded little bubble of love where the press really didn’t care about the rocks and metal on your fingers while you and the cast all spent as much time as you could together.

Tedious scenes had passed and now you delved deeper into the more gritty and painful scenes. Through your weeks of physical training and work with a fight scene coordinator you melted into the hardest aspect of this role. Three weeks you filmed the big climax all in split sets, alone with Peter you filmed with Sir Guy and Graham.

_Sneaking into the lost palace the Evil Uncle was ruling over a portrait of you as a child was passed, a hint for your character’s origins, daughter to the vanished former King. Through the halls you would hear a plot to trap and kill the Stallion King, who was currently with the Wizards to your knowledge racing right for it. Knocked unconscious by the Uncle’s sudden appearance in her path after catching your shadow in the hall a blow to the head would take you out of anyone’s aid. _

_With the task completed the Stallion King and Wizards would return to the castle hoping to join the relic he was sent after with the sacred stone you had hoped to steal off with, though they were coming back with his actual uncle and generals, the one the shielded assumed fled former King had been pretending to be. Awakening in a cell you manage your way free and catch a single moment when the King’s enchantment flickers revealing who he was. In the middle of a meeting with his forces it had happened and before they could do anything you charged into the room attacking him. Lost in the confusion of things you would take and give blows, both deserving and non, sloppy and muddled the nephew to King Jon would get a punch in trying to aid you. _

_Inevitably you would find yourself alone in a tower with the Evil King. A stab wound to the gut for you later and the rope for a chandelier is severed, tied around his neck and through the window the Evil King went. Choking on your own blood in the swaying of the rope, until it went still you would slide slowly closer and closer through your own dying moments through the aiding forces racing to rescue you. A sudden body landing in front of them caused the Stallion King to rear up and then race for the tower from which it fell. There it would hit him, finding your body in a pool of blood, rope burned hand resting on the wall under the window with dagger still lodged in your middle in a massive pool of blood ending the bloodline of your fabled kin._

This scene was grueling, this scene would test you in more ways than one. For you it was simple, follow the steps and give the dialogue, where the trouble came with your costar. From the moment he would enter the room a mere two minutes was all Peter could film of Sir Guy with you as a sharp cry sounded from the Stallion that would race to you and hop around you panicked nudging your torso with his head in a growing panic you had to dull. Reaching up your hand settled on his snout and in his try to bite your belt to tug you to the people standing on the other side of the door. At your touch he halted and lowered folding around you settling in your calming strokes for a few minutes until you had to take him outside to go for a run to distract him until lunch, after which Richard would have his own turn at the grueling scene.

He had played the dying lead, and for as much as he loved your portrayal so far he never wanted to see you get so much as a paper cut, let alone find you in a pool of blood. Which, after lunch, would be exactly what he would be doing. Everyone could see it, you two had grown so close, unknowing of your union just yet, but even just knowing you so brief a time those on set earlier had to take a long break too from the emotional scene. No one wanted this but to finish the film it had to be done. Pacing on the other side of the wall he waited through the final touches to your blood pool being handled, and perfectly into your former position you settled until his cue to enter would be called.

_Right in the middle of his first moments of mourning the enchantment would be broken while the saddened Wizards joined the relic with the gem in your lowered hand and limply you would be cradled in his arms. A funeral would come next, mainly scenes of the flower filled hall in the aftermath the King would sit in aimlessly through endless tears while they slowly wilted around him._

Your final week had come and with it came the final scene, the in between of your death and return from the other world in being swallowed by a giant animal shaped bush from Richard’s first day on set. From a painters lift you would kneel with Luke, the nephew sent to fetch you and bring you back alongside the Wizards. In a large empty laundry hall into a mess of wicker baskets filled with table cloths, napkins and sheets you would fall and groan loudly before cut would be called and you would melt into giggles then fumble with Luke to get back to your feet from the awkward falls until more baskets would be brought in for another take.

_Rolling onto your feet a few playful nudges and shoves would be given as you looked around only to grumble, “What, the-,”_

_Turning around the Nephew would bow his head, “Welcome back Princess.” In a curious tilt of your head his hand extended, “King John would like to speak to you if you’re ready.”_

_“King John?” in a purse of your lips you nodded, “Let’s go see how he managed to fit on the throne then.” Stirring a smirk on the Nephew’s face in guiding you through the castle with a slight limp from the fall while you rubbed your elbow from an awkward fall of your own._

_In the final turn you took in the fully lit throne hall, in which the returned Uncle and King were lost in a conversation faced away from your entering. His nephew saying, “Your Majesty.”_

_Turning around King Jon looked you over with a spreading smirk with eyes lit up at your clear healthy status. “Silence,” stepping down the trio of steps from his throne he questioned, “If I didn’t know you better I would assume you had forgotten me.”_

_Narrowing your eyes you replied recognizing his voice, “You can’t be the King.”_

_His brow shot up, “Oh? And why would that be?” He asked playfully._

_“King’s backside is much bigger than yours.”_

_After a weak chuckle he neared you reaching up to rest a curled finger under your chin that tilted back to keep your eyes on his, once brown now brilliantly blue pair, “How fortunate you are going to be my Queen, an insult like that would be harshly met.”_

_“Your Queen?” You asked in a challenging tone._

_“Yes.”_

_“Funny thing, I don’t remember ever being asked anything close to a proposal of marriage.” He chuckled and started to circle you ensuring to himself you were uninjured, “Get off my back, slice my apple, brush my mane, in fact, I don’t recall very much asking at all in the first few days outside of learning all I knew on you.”_

_“If it is what you would have me do, I would beg for a chance to earn your hand.” You giggle and he chuckles through a spreading grin, “How else am I to repay you. No other would have died to return me to my throne needlessly.”_

_In a shrug you reply playfully, “What can I say, I have a weakness for the come back story.”_

_“In the story the Hero always wins the heart of the Damsel.”_

_“If I remember correctly you are the one that got turned into a horse and locked in a cell and had to be turned back again, making you the Damsel.”_

_Inching closer his hand moved back to your cheek, “Exactly,” lowering to a knee a grin awkwardly split onto your face as his lit up looking up at you hopefully, cradling your hands in front of him, “I am on my knees before you, come and save me one last time. Marry me and keep me safe my fearless Queen.”_

_You nod and giggle, “Alright. No telling what mischief you would muddle into next if I were to refuse.”_

_He smirks easing a ring from his pocket on your finger and he hums back after kissing your knuckles of your ringed hand, “Now, a proper tour of our kingdom.”_

_A sigh from you in his rise had him halt and you state, “Pity you found the stone, I miss the excuse to have you carry me.”_

_A sudden giggle left you at his lifting you in his arms planting his lips on yours in the first step before humming, “Let us go introduce the new Queen to our subjects, hmm.”_

Draping your arms around his neck in the doorway Richard turned and cut was called. About ten takes of your verbal banter was filmed with variations between each, every one better than the last with wildly varied versions of the kiss making you often burst into giggles until the final scene was filmed.

A wrapping party was thrown and not five hours later with tickets in hand you both were off to the airport. A short lull in your schedules granted you another buffering time, the long flight used to secure your plans, a night at yours with his events taking him to his the next with you tagging along. Together you would figure your footing soon enough, but landed safely in England it would all start with a knock followed by shouts and a heavy tackle freeing bouts of laughter and stories while the elated trio cling to you both aching to hear every detail.

.

But soon enough work would come calling and take you off again

In an admittedly ridiculous premise of a film where you would play a Villain’s daughter who would meet an aspiring Hero in a monster/disaster setting.

_The beginning of which would follow coverage of a skating competition, through which it would be mentioned your lineage to the famed Villain who used to skate pairs with your mother. Now banned by you from coming to your competitions at his wish to go after any insulting you or harshly mistreating you for your connection to him. Again you would be robbed of points and scored unfairly with reasoning that you were cheating or cutting corners by the other skaters._

_When you would get home again a natural disaster would occur, a mix between an exploding volcano, tsunamis and earthquakes would wake an ancient creature. Of course the Hero’s would try to save the day and the Villains would take advantage of their distraction until they would be forced to take up arms._

_Your father would whisk you away out of your University bed onto a private jet where you would awaken to a video of him explaining you were off to the safe house. Up in the mountains you would be kept and with nothing else to do in the lonely cabin you would head out to the frozen lake, to which the ancient beast was stalking for a place to sleep._

_Of course the dance routine you would do would see the giant creature that frightens then urges you to skate while it flies around you. Though of course as you had been texting the aspiring Hero of your location he would race out to save you leading to the inevitable stand off when everyone had to realize that there was a bigger creature also woken and together with your beau you would help the first creature to defeat the evil one and save the day._

As ridiculous as it was it had garnered a lucrative cast, Lee Pace mainly excited to film it as your beau the aspiring Hero, with none other than Micheal Sheen as your father. Morgan Freeman, Glen Close and even Dame Judi Dench has roles in this film where you would be in a minor role but no less important to the plot.

Out in Canada for space and plenty of open skating rinks for you to be able to film your routine in the crowds flocked to see a hint of your lingering skills after your missed chance to be an Olympian. Press went crazy and with the shining rock on your finger headlines flooded out through the world for your relationship status soon linked with Richard as he was also wearing one. Jointly mum on the subject it infuriated everyone while you focused on your roles to quicken the path back to one another.

.

All through the filming Richard’s phone was flooded with footage of clips and pictures from Lee in your joint scenes making him hate missing the outrageous film. Though in your next to last week when you had settled your plans for a quick joint working vacation before returning back to your babies again atop your hotel beds you shared a skyping meal of take out and nipped your lips ready to watch the copies of the first promo video for your film you would soon start touring to promote together.

Anxiously you watched the black screen flash through a simple intro of your voice reciting the first few lines of the fairy tale your character loved so dearly. Through a giggle you covered your mouth missing Richard’s grin spreading in his glance at you from the clip of you saying, _“What can I say, I have a weakness for the come back story.”_

To which King Jon replied, _“In the story the Hero always wins the heart of the Damsel.”_

_“If I remember correctly you are the one that got turned into a horse and locked in a cell and had to be turned back again, making you the Damsel.”_

Cutting from that your voice sounded again describing the King’s being transformed and locked away in the dungeon, a scene ending with a deep huff from Sir Guy in the dungeon making you both laugh. A quick clip of your leap onto his back came next with Richard’s voice over the run stating your need to find a Wizard. The trio were seen next naming another task and the reaction of an eye roll from you before a snippet of an army storming the castle trying to save you. Tension built up to the final scene of you standing across from Graham cockily drawing his dagger before you lunged at him and the scene ended with a date making you squeak.

Richard raised his arm in laughter, “My hair’s on end! It looks so good!”

You giggled again, “Oh yes, the sass, danger, an unnecessary third task inside the journey. Should be a hit.”

Richard laughed again then his grin melted into an awed stare at you making you giggle and lay down hiding your face in your comforter making him laugh again still catching hints of your blush in his stating how much he missed you. A game you soon joined in on winning a blush from him as well in sharing a dream you had of him building up plans of what you hoped to do when you were together again.

.

Nonstop traveling came next, but always with your agreed upon milestone of Richard in his first long stay with you achieved beforehand it was all the more tolerable as you could have a shared home to both return to made it a hint easier.

Lavishly dressed and in the sea of stars a trailer was unloaded and in the first premier out in New Zealand cheers erupted in seeing Sir Guy at the end of the red carpet with a bowtie around the base of his neck. Only when the trailer was being sealed his head turned and in the distant sighting of you the giant horse trotted through the carpet stirring laughter up at his straight shot for you and Richard.

A wide grin split on your face and after a kiss on his snout and strokes of his cheeks he stepped behind you and in your turn he posed with chest puffed out staring at the camera while you and Richard grinned and giggled. Sharing a short time with him, interviews included on your working together with him, until he would be loaded up again and taken back home while you turned to head inside for the film Richard was elated to hold you through, all the while reminding himself to close his eyes in the scene where he discovered your body.

Though none could escape the adorable scene through the credits of a behind the scenes clip of you singing along to a song where you were dancing on your own between set changes and Sir Guy joined you bopping along beginning a stream of clips of you and him dancing and swaying to various songs muted out to play over the song you were singing from the first clip soon joined by others with the other cast members and crew joining in. In between various blooper clips, one especially a scene deleted where you had a hat that Sir kept snatching off your head and running off with in a later used trick where you are aiming a rock you’re going to throw and the wind blows your hood over your face he pulls back for you. A jumble of Richard’s vocal mix ups came next with your giggles and Sir’s reactions until your random slips and stumbles before a final shoulder bump from Sir resulting in your calling him Richard making the actor off scene laugh loudly along with the crew in your blush at the blunder.

.

All in all the film together was a hit, and on the heels of your grueling press tour you had relieved your brother for his own weekend away. Gathered in a gaggle on the couch you snuggled up watching a film on tv before it came on, the first promo for your new film.

_Opening with you and your beau meeting in the background of a larger panicked scene from the disasters occurring. Clips of the monsters destruction would lead up to its stalking up to your retreat where a clip of your meeting and first moment of bonding would then cut to the arrival of the second creature. The scene with your Beau finding you and the creature together came next, with the one where your father would find you next and their joint irritation at learning the side of the other. _

_That aside together you were off and it cut to your meeting up with the last Hero stubbornly standing against working with the creature and the Villains, played by none other than the Rock. In his stubborn taunting jabs at your father he refers to himself as a former member of a hockey team and says he doesn’t listen to Ice Princesses and that your father should go back to iron his tutu. Your hand rose and in lowering your father’s weapon the Hero smirks praising his listening to you only to be tackled by you earning a beaming grin from your proud father. A quick snap of scenes showed him bloody and bruises tapping his nose to test if it had stopped bleeding before he clears his throat and starts to apologize to your father who says you should get a move on. The final scene was one with you being planted across a bed in the aftermath in a heated make out session ending when you both stared open mouthed at the shifting eggs in your room through the elatedly humming creature peered inside through the glass doors to your balcony. Lastly a sharp arrival of the release date ended it._

Cheers then claps sounded and your trio shared their favorite parts of the promo before falling back into focus when the film came back on again after a commercial for a mattress sale. Wrapped lovingly around you Richard couldn’t help but grin at your daughter settling more against his stomach in the lounging couch just as you had against his side, tangling your fingers together while his mind reeled.

A brief stop to drop off his toiletries bag in unpacking his suitcase as you prepped lunch earlier a curious box in his putting his body wash in the shower rack drew his attention to the trash bin. Leaving the bottle in its home he turned and crouched down pulling out the pink box that parted his lips in seeing the pregnancy home test. Peering inside after a confirming rattle he eased out the stick and had to cover his mouth to keep from shouting at the tiny plus sign beside the unmistakable word ‘pregnant’ on the screen. Quietly he put it back as he’d found it and did his best to go on feigning ignorance.

In stolen glances down at you all his heart soared in knowing your surprise he hoped you would share soon before he spoiled it himself. Already he loved our children as his own and was deeply loved by them in return with their asking more and more what would come next and most adorably for him when they would be getting a baby brother or sister. The hope in their eyes solidifying your resolve to do this the right way and Richard’s own plans to someday soon round you all up in one place, hopefully sooner than later. In return for your announcement he had one of his own, in league with your brother the perfect joined home split into two mirroring halves would be perfect for all your needs. All that was left was finding the right time to share your secrets, ones that would change your worlds drastically. In his heart though he knew the trio of tackles would soon grow to four and after that hopefully more, all in the house of your dreams.

It would be loud and confusing and terrifying all at the same time but in all that you were his and he was yours, never needing anything more than that. That adventure calling to you both, he your helpless Damsel clinging to your hand while you struggled to blaze the trail. All in the hopes of the ever tempting, more.


End file.
